Teenage dream
by SecretlySain
Summary: What's not to love? Senior year of high school an awesome band And HOT BOYS? Well come join The PPGS! While they go through Singing and drama so yeah! I hope you enjoy! SONGFIC!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys!

This will be another story I will be doing so yeah

I hope you enjoy!

**Now ones POV**

A beeping noise comes from a very blue room. A blonde girl tangled in a blanket woke up. She rolled across the bed to turn off that retched beeping sound, and fell of the bed. She squeaked.

"What the hell?" She said to herself.

She turned off the alarm that was making that beeping sound. She got up and stretched to the skies. She looked around her baby blue room to look for her towel. As she grabbed it she went to her bathroom to take a warm shower. She turned on her waterproof radio, and got it.

**15 Minutes later**

The blonde girl got out of the shower and changed into her clothes (On my pro! c:). She put on her makeup and did her hair. She looked at the clock and it said 6:00AM. She got out of her room and went down the hall to her sisters room. She went inside to find a Red haired girl sleeping soundly.

"Blossom wake up." She said quietly as she shook her sister.

"Ok im up Bubbles." Blossom sais

As Blossom got up she smiled.

"Ready for the first day of being a senior?" She said excitedly.

"Heck yeah I am!" Bubbles said while putting her fist in the air.

"Well go get BC up." Blossom said shooing her away.

As Bubbles walked out of Blossoms room and went to her sisters Buttercup. As she walked in she just saw a tangled cocoon. She rolled her eyes. She walked up to her sister. and shook her vigorously.

"Buttercup wake up!" She yelled.

All that she got was a grunt.

Bubbles got up and put her hands on her hips.

"Desperate times calls for desperate measures." She said

Bubbles ran out of her room and went to her room. She went under her bed and got out a bullhorn. She ran back to Buttercups room and smiled devilishly. As she turned it on she put in right by her ear.

"BUTTERCUP GET YOUR LAZY FAT ASS AWAKE AND GET READY FOR SCHOOL!" Bubbles screeched

Buttercup flinched and hit her head on the bed. She rubbed her head an looked at bubbles with the eyes saying 'Im going to fucking kill you'

Bubbles ran out of her room before Buttercup got hands on her. She ran downstairs to the kitchen. As her mom jus finished making breakfast. She sat down and got ready for her plate. Her mom made her Blueberry pancakes with bacon and eggs.

"Thank you mummy." Bubbles said

"Your welcome dear" Her mom said (BTW Their mom is Sarah keane from the school).

As Bubbles finished eating, her sisters came downstairs. Blossom with a happy face, and Buttercup with a scowl. They got seated and Buttercup whispered in her ear.

"Im getting payback." She said with venom dripping from every word.

Bubbles just giggled nervously.

**10 minutes later**

"Ok bye mom, bye dad!" They all said in unison.

"Bye girls have a good day at school!" Their mom said.

As we got into our car we put on our seatbelts and went on our way to school.

"WAIT we need to go to Starbucks!" Blossom said

"Why?" Bubbles said while taking out a piece of gum.

"Cause im feeling really tired and it taste soo good." She giggled.

"Fine" Bubbles said while taking a U turn to Starbucks.

As there got there they waited in line.

**Bubbles POV**

As I waited in line to get our coffee. I started looking out the window and I saw these 3 boys walking down the street. They looked about our age, and they were actually cute. They looked through the window of Starbucks and stared at me while walking. The blue one smiled, The green one winked, and the red on just stared.

"Umm miss? Can I take your order?" The lady asked me.

"Oh! Um medium Raspberry Tazo tea please." I said

She went to her station and started making the drinks. About five minutes later she handed us our drinks and we left.

As we got to school we were greeted by a lot of people. Some were friends, Some were teachers, and some were people we didn't even know. As we went into the school building. We got into the main office we went to get our schedules. The lady gave us our schedules and we looked at them.

"All the same classes." Blossom said happily.

We walked to our first period witch was singing that I was happy about. We got into the classroom and it was so huge!. I bet it could fill the whole school. Instead, they were filled with instruments and chairs.

"Well hello girls!" The teacher said

"Hello Miss Rose." We all said in unison

"Its nice to see you guys again! Its been so long. Im so happy that my top students are in my class!" She said

"Its happy to be back." Buttercup said looking around.

There were people in the classroom but school didn't start for another 5 minutes so we decided to sit down. he doors opened reveling the same three boys from Starbucks. They were tall, about 6'1 or 6'2. Very muscular and hot. I like but I didn't show it on my face.

"Hello boys you must be the new students!" Ms. Rose said.

"Yes well this is Butch, and that's Boomer." The red one said pointing to the green and blue one.

"And im brick." He said

"Well okay! Im Ms. Rose and you can just sit by those three girls over there." Ms. Rose said pointing to us.

They started walking up the steps and started talking to us.

"Well hello beautiful." Butch said to Buttercup.

"Hello Dumbass." Buttercup said hissing.

"Hi im Brick." He said taking his hand out.

"Blossom." She said shaking his hand.

"Hi im Boomer." He said happily.

"Im Bubbles." I said staring at him.

RING RING RING RING. (The victorious bell)

"Okay everyone in your seats!" Ms. Rose said ushering people to seats.

"Okay...WELCOME TO THE NEW SCHOOL YEAR!" Ms. rose screamed.

"So im glad im have some star pupils in here." She said looking at us.

"And we have some newbies at this. But you guys are going to love this class." She said

"So were going to start off like we do every year with everyone singing a song. So who would like to go first?"

"We will." Butch said.

"Oh okay the newcomers first." Ms. rose said.

As they got on stage. People started cheering 'Mostly the girls' Saying'OMG its the ROWDYRUFF BOYS AAAH!' But we weren't fazed.

They walked to the microphones and the music started playing.

** One Direction Best Song Ever**

**_Butch_: Maybe it's the way she walked  
Straight into my heart and stole it  
Through the door and past the guards  
Just like she already owned it**

Butch sang as he dramatically threw the microphone and sang into it.

**_Brick: I_ said "can you give it back to me?"  
She said "never in your wildest dreams"**

**_All: And_ we danced all night to**  
**The best song ever**  
**We knew every line**  
**Now I can't remember**  
**How it goes but I know**  
**That I won't forget her**  
**'Cos we danced all night to**  
**The best song ever**

**_All:_ I think it went oh, oh, oh**  
**I think it went yeah, yeah**  
**I think it goes...**

**_Boomer:_ Said her name was "Georgia rose"**  
**And that daddy was a dentist**  
**Said I had a dirty mouth**  
**But she kissed me like she meant it**  
**_Brick:_ I said "can I take you home with me"**  
**She said "never in your wildest dreams"**

**_All:_ And we danced all night to**  
**The best song ever**  
**We knew every line**  
**Now I can't remember**  
**How it goes but I know**  
**That I won't forget her**  
**'Cos we danced all night to**  
**The best song ever**

**_All:_ I think it went oh, oh, oh**  
**I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah**  
**I think it goes...**

**_Brick:_ You know, I know, you know I'll remember you**  
**I know, you know, I know you'll remember me**  
**You know, I know, you know I'll remember you**  
**I know, you know, I hope you'll remember how we danced**  
**How we danced**  
**_Boomer:_ (One, two, one, two, three)**

Brick sang as he was looking at Blossom I deep in her eyes. I was like 'Oh shit'.

**_All: _How we danced all night**  
**To the best song ever**  
**We knew every line**  
**Now I can't remember**  
**How it goes but I know**  
**That I won't forget her**  
**'Cos we danced all night to**  
**The best song ever**

**_All: _How we danced all night**  
**To the best song ever**  
**We knew every line**  
**Now I can't remember**  
**How it goes but I know**  
**That I won't forget her**  
**'Cos we danced all night to**  
**The best song ever**

**_All: _I think it went oh, oh, oh**  
**I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah**  
**I think it goes...**

**_Boomer:_ Best song ever**  
**It was the best song ever (fades)**

Everyone started shouting and screaming. All I did was a small slow clap.

"Wow Boys that was truly amazing and The best song ever." She giggled.

Me and my sisters looked into each others eyes and got up. We walked down the steps toward the stage.

"Well we can beat that lousy song." I said dramatically.

Everyone started Oohing which was kind of funny to me. We walked up to our microphones and started snapping.

**Buttercup: I've never seen a diamond in the flesh**  
**I cut my teeth on wedding rings in the movies**  
**and I'm not proud of my address**  
**In the torn up town, no post code envy**

**All: but every songs like**  
**Gold teeth, grey goose, tripping in the bathroom, blood stains, ball gowns, trashing the hotel room**  
**We don't care**  
**We're driving Cadillacs in our dreams**  
**but every body's like**  
**Crystal, maybach, diamonds on your tongue piece, jet planes, islands, tigers on a gold leash**  
**We don't care**  
**We aren't caught up in your love affair**

**All: And we'll never be royals**  
**It don't run in our blood**  
**That kind of love just ain't for us**  
**We crave a different kind of buzz**  
**Let me be your ruler**  
**You can call me Queen B**  
**And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, Ill rule**  
**Let me live that fantasy**

**Bubbles: My friends and I, we've cracked the cod**  
**We count our dollars on the train to the party**  
**and everyone who knows us knows that we're fine with this**  
**We didn't come for money**

**Blossom: but every songs like**  
**Gold teeth, grey goose, tripping in the bathroom, blood stains, ball gowns, trashing the hotel room**  
**We don't care**  
**We're driving Cadillacs in our dreams**  
**but every body's like**  
**Crystal, maybach, diamonds on your tongue piece, jet planes, islands, tigers on a gold leash**  
**We don't care**  
**We aren't caught up in your love affair**

**All: And we'll never be royals**  
**It don't run in our blood**  
**That kind of love just ain't for us**  
**We crave a different kind of buzz**  
**Let me be your ruler**  
**You can call me Queen B**  
**And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, Ill rule**  
**Let me live that fantasy**

**All: Oh, oh, oh**  
**We're better than we ever dreamed**  
**And I'm in love with being Queen**

**All: Life is great without a care**  
**We aren't caught up in your love affair**

**All: And we'll never be royals**  
**It don't run in our blood**  
**That kind of love just ain't for us**  
**We crave a different kind of buzz**  
**Let me be your ruler**  
**You can call me Queen B**  
**And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, Ill rule**  
**Let me live that fantasy**

We Bowed and Everyone was clapping and shouting like banshees except for three particular boys.

"Wow that was magnificent girls!" She said getting teary eyed.

We got to our seats and sat down and Butch said something.

"Wow that was great...for a bunch of pussies!" He said and the three started laughing.

Buttercup gave me a look.

"Go ahead." I said

"You guys are going to get it soo good." Buttercup said evilly

After about five minutes of thrashing and punching from Buttercup. The boys had cuts and bruises on there faces and butch had two black eyes. She wiped her hands off as if there was something on it.

RING RING RING.

The bell rang. We got out of are seats Brick said something. "This isn't over." Brick said wheezing.

"Suure." Blossom said sarcastically.

We laughed and left. The rest of the day was pretty much boring. It was regular classes and just talking about physical fitness in P.E. As we left the school I just realized something.

"O MY GOSH GUYS THE BAND IS COMING BACK FROM CALIFORNIA TODAY!" I screamed, jumping up and down.

"Oh shit I forgot about that!" Blossom said surprised.

"Well I guess this year is going to be pretty fun when they show up." Buttercup said putting her hands behind her head.

We got to the car and buckled ourselves up and drove home. I was happy because are best friends and band were coming home.

**PLEASE READ!**

**OKAY I REALLY REALLY REALLY NEEDD OC'SS FOR THE BAND**

**AND I NEED YOUR HELP!**

**SO IF YOU CAN REVIEW OR PM ME OCS THAT WOULD BE AWSOME I NEED 5 OR 6 SO YEAH **

**THANK YOU FOR READY**

**READ AND REIVIEW **

**TATA**

**XOXO**

**SecretlySain~**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone!

Welcome back to chapter two!

I picked my Ocs

And Thank you so so much GUEST and LYS DIS!

Here we goo

**Buttercups POV**

"beep, beep , beep, bee-SMASH"

I smash my alarm clock because it was annoying the shit outta me. I look at my phone and it sais 5:00AM. I groan 'why do we go to school anyways?' I thought. I get up and stretch to the skies. I also make a jaw splitting yawn. I look around my room. (Want me to make their rooms?). I walk to my bathroom and take a shower.

**15 Minutes later~**

I come out of the shower with my clothes and makeup on. I walked out of my room and went downstairs. I go to the kitchen and look in the fridge for some food. When I looked at the fridge there was a note on it.

"Huh?" I say to myself.

It said

_Dear Blossom Bubbles and Buttercup,_

_Sorry were not there at the house! We needed to help out with making the cure to cancer._

_Were in Australia right now so don't worry were fine._

_But were going to be gone for a long time._

_We will send 10,000 every month so you guys be safe!_

_Love,_

_Mom and Dad_

I kept reading the note just getting happier and happier. I scream with joy and jump up and down.

"HELL YEAH!" I screamed

I ran upstairs to my sisters rooms and screamed.

"BLOSSOM, BUBBLES, HURRY AND GET THE FUCK DRESSED! WERE HOME ALONE FOR THE NEXT COUPLE OF MOTHES!" I screamed to the top of my lungs. I heard a bang. I started giggling because I knew it was Bubbles.

"STOP FUCKING SCREAMING!" Bubbles said.

"WELL KARMAS A BITCH AINT IT!" I said

**30 Minutes later~**

They come downstairs to read the note. They both had shocked faces.

"OH HELL YES ITS TIME TO PAR-TAY WOOT WOOT!." Bubbles said while dancing in a circle.

"Fuck yeah it is!" Me and Blossom said at the same time. Oh shit his Year is going to be turnt up!

Bubbles phone beeped. She looked at it with a smile form ear to ear.

"Michelle said there on there way to our house." Bubbles said while jumping.

"I cant even wait!" Blossom said while getting out a box of cocoa puffs.

We made ourselves some cereal and started eating.

**7 minutes later.**

As we finished eating we heard a horn in our front yard.

"THERE HERE!" Blossom and Bubbles said

We got our backpacks and left he house running.

As we ran to the street Michelle and Mia yelled something.

"BUBSY!" They yelled at Bubbles

"OMG MIMI and HOPE!" Bubbles screamed.

"Hey Star!" Blossom said excitedly.

"Omg Bloss Hi!" She yelled and gave blossom a hug.

"Sup Anthony" I said and gave him a fist Bump

"Hey" He said and pulled me into a hug.

**Now ones POV~**

"So how are you guys! How was Jam fest?" Blossom said while drinking a Jamba Juice.

"Wow it was so crazy and fun, But it would have been better with you guys there." Michelle said.

"I know right! But we had to work and stuff." Buttercup said.

RING RING RING RING

"Lets get to class the most awesome band Serenity is BACK!" Bubbles said with her fist in the air.

The group walked into class and Ms. Rose started screaming.

"OH MY GOD YOUR ALL BACK." She said hugging us all to death.

"And hey to you to Ms. rose." Anthony said between Breaths.

"Okay Guys Take a seat take a seat!" She said Rushing them to their seats.

**Bubbles POV~**

We sit there chatting with each other until the door opened. The three boys form yesterday are back. They all were kind of wearing the same things A tribal tank top with their colors and brown cargo shorts with White converse. They were all really cute and had some good muscles but I thought the blue one was the cutest.

"Okay class so for today we will be doing love songs!, It can be any type of love song. Just nothing too inappropriate. SO who would like to go first!" The teacher said.

Our group raised our hands first and we went up on stage. Me, My sisters, And Mia on microphones. Anthony on drums, Star on guitar, and Michelle on keyboard.

**Cher Lloyd Want you back**

**Blossom: Hey, boy you never had much game  
So I needed to upgrade  
So I went and walked away way way**

**Rest of girls: uh!**

**Now, I see you've been hanging out  
With that other girl in town  
Looking like a pair of clowns clowns clowns**

Blossom said while walking to the three boys. And singing like it was to them.

**Buttercup: Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
And now you're doing them with her  
Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
You got me, got me like this  
And now you're taking her to every restaurant  
And everywhere we went, come on!  
And now you're taking her to every restaurant  
You got me, got me like this!**

Buttercup Sang while walking to where Blossom was Acting like She was yelling at Butch.

**All girls: ****Boy you can say anything you want  
I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya  
I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back  
I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'  
Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'  
I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back!**

We all sang and danced in sync.

**Bubbles: ** **Please, this ain't even jealousy**  
**She ain't got a thing on me**  
**Tryin' to rock them ugly jeans jeans jeans**  
**You clearly didn't think this through**  
**If what I've been told is true**  
**You'll be crawling back like boo hoo hoo**

I sang as I was looking in the crowd And we shimmied to the ground on the boo-hoo part.

**Mia: Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
And now you're doing them with her  
Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
You got me, got me like this  
And now you're taking her to every restaurant  
And everywhere we went, come on!  
And now you're taking her to every restaurant  
You got me, got me like this**

**All girls: Boy you can say anything you want  
I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya  
I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back  
I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'  
Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'  
I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back**

**Bubbles and Buttercup: Ohhh, I thought you'd still be mine  
When I kissed you goodbye uh oh uh oh  
Ohhh, and you might be with her  
But I still had you first uh oh uh oh**

I sang on the stage and pretended like I was kicking rocks when I looked up I saw Buttercup on Butch's lap. 'What the fuck' I said to myself.

**All: Let's go! Astro!**  
**Anthony: We used to be, but now there's a separation between you and me**  
**Baby i'm moving on to another girl that understands me more**

He rapped as he put his arm around me and pretending like I was the new Girl and I just started swaying my hips.  
**Dated her in front your place so you can see it all**  
**I remember the times, when we used to bond**  
**But i never realized that you wanted to be mine**  
**So I gave her the ring,**

He gave me a watermelon flavored ring pop and knelt on one knee. We both started giggling.

** instead of you, nickname too**  
**I can tell you're upset, because it ain't you**  
**Met a new girl, and I gave her my heart Not noticing that you wanted me from the very start  
You want me back?  
we can just be friends, don't try to sting all over again.**

**Mia: Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
And now you're doing them with her  
Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
You got me, got me like this!**

**All girls: Boy you can say anything you want  
I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya  
I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back  
I br smildoke it off thinking you'd be cryin'  
Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'  
I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back**

**Bubbles: Ohhh, I want you back  
All girls: I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back**

**Blossom: Ohhh, I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back**

**Sarah(Star): Just call a helicopter Brrrrrrr**

Everyone was clapping. I just smiled. We walked back to our seats.

"Well nice job BC you can sit in my lap whenever you want." He said winking at Buttercup Eww

"In your dreams." Buttercup said while slapping butch on the arm. Aww

"You did great Bubbles," Boomer said smiling at me. Ehh?

"Thanks Boomer." I said smiling.

The choir room doors open and a girl in the most sluttiest outfit ever on earth. She had on a super duper tight Tube top that showed a lot of cleavage. I Super short Booty short skin tight skirt that showed Half her ass. Her makeup was clumped all over on her face. She put so much eyeliner that it was dripping from her face. She had her hair into two Ginormous Puff balls. And she had on 9 inch high heeled gold pumps. And Oh my god The smell in here smelled like the bottom of the ocean (Everyone has been in that situation befor. -_-)!

"Sorry im late Ms. rose my daddy dropped me off late." She said

"Its okay Princess but your punishment is that you have to sing next on stage, A love song."

"Noo!" She whined.

"Go."

"ughh"

She walked up and it was dead silent except for us we were trying to hold our laughter in because every time she walked it would make a squeaky sound.

"Okay im ready!" She yelled in the microphone

"Ugh what a Bitch." I said to Buttercup

"Yea I hear ya." She said

**Headstrong: By Ashley Tisdale**

**I'm a straight-up kind of girl I am  
I'm a telling it like it is I am  
And that's just the kind of girl I am  
Head up, hands up, tell me  
You're a honey kind of boy you are  
You're a talented kind of boy you are  
And that's just the kind of boy you are  
Head up, hands up, these are**

**Headstrong, crazy days**  
**When your mind's made up and the music plays**  
**Headstrong, can you feel the beat**  
**Meltdown, can you feel the heat**  
**Meltdown, sight a crush**  
**In a hot hot room we're in a rush**  
**Headstrong, can you feel the beat**  
**Meltdown, can you feel the heat**

**Gonna feel alive tonight I am**  
**I'm a positive kind of girl I am**  
**Leave my troubles behind tonight I am**  
**Stand up, get up, tell me**  
**Are you gonna be down with me, you are**  
**Yeah you coming along with me, you are**  
**'Cause that's just the kind of guy you are**  
**Stand up, get up, these are**

She started walking up to us with hungry eyes oh shit.

**Headstrong, crazy days**  
**When your mind's made up and the music plays**  
**Headstrong, can you feel the beat**  
**Meltdown, can you feel the heat**  
**Meltdown, sight a crush**  
**In a hot hot room we're in a rush**  
**Headstrong, can you feel the beat**  
**Meltdown, can you feel the heat**

**Headstrong**  
**Meltdown**  
**Headstrong**  
**Meltdown**

She walked to where I was and she pushed me! Not just pushed me She pushed my face onto buttercup. And sat on Boomers lap. Oh hell no. I try to lunge for her but im being help back by bc.  
**I want to know you**  
**I want to show you**  
**I got the stuff now**  
**Didn't you get enough**  
**Step to the rhythm**  
**Make the decisions**  
**These are the days**  
**We're living, loving, feel alive**  
**Feels so alive, yeah, yeah,yeah**

**And we feel alive tonight, we are**  
**We are stepping into the light, we are**  
**Leave our troubles behind tonight, we are**  
**Stand up, get up, these are**

She started grinding up on him. He looked disgusted so I chuckled to myself.

**Headstrong, crazy days**  
**When your mind's made up and the music plays**  
**Headstrong, can you feel the beat**  
**Meltdown, can you feel the heat**  
**Meltdown, sight a crush**  
**In a hot hot room we're in a rush**  
**Headstrong, can you feel the beat**  
**Melt down, can you feel the heat**

**Headstrong, melt down**

**(headstrong) headstrong**  
**Can you feel the beat**  
**(melt down) meltdown**  
**Can you feel the heat**  
**Headstrong, meltdown**  
**Princess: (headstrong) headstrong can you feel the beat**  
**(meltdown) meltdown can you feel the heat**

After it was over some people started laughing some people started clapping and some didn't even know what to do. We were just silent.

"Thank you, Oh thank you, you all know im the best." She said

The thing that shocked me the most was that Boomer was smiling and didn't push her off of him. It kind of pissed me of and I don't even know why!

"Okay Ms. Future Beyoncé, You can go now you stinking up the whole place." Buttercup said

"And your ugliness is hurting my eyes!" She said dramatically.

"Wanna go?!" Buttercup said getting up.

"Hell yeah ugly betty!" Princess said with her nasally voice.

I got in between them before Buttercup could kick her ass.

"Okay ladies, no need for a bitch fight."

"This is not over!" Princess sneered then walked away.

"What a bitch." Blossom said.

"I know right." Star Me Buttercup and Mia said in unison.

RING RING RINGGGG

"Lets get to P.E." I Said

And we all walked to our locker rooms.

**10 minutes later~**

We got out of the locker rooms and went to the gym. We sat down in our own little circle and talked until I got my ear drums exploding from a whistle in my ear. I jumped and landed in the middle of our circle.

"Owwwww." I said

"Ok class today were going to play everyone's favorite game...DOGEBBALL!" The teacher said as he threw the dogeball at Blossoms face but then brick caught it aww cute.

"Ok so now we need our team captains!" He said

Buttercup put my hand in the air and started waving it.

"BUBBLES!" He yelled.

I got up and walked to him leisurely and stood by him.

"NEXT CAPTAIN!"

"MEEEEE." A high-pitched voice said.

We turned and saw Princess.

"Ew." Someone random said.

"Okay Pick your teammates!"

"BUBBLES FIRST!"

"Umm Buttercup." I said

"Hayley!" Princess said

"Blossom."

"Carly."

"Mia"

"Sophia"

"Anthony."

"CLARA!"

"Star."

"Robin!"

"Michelle"

"Cayden."

"Butch."

"Tommy"

"Brick." I Said.

"BOOMIE!" Princess said happily.

We all looked at her like she grew two heads. Boomer slowly walked over there with a bored expression on his face. I just looked shocked. We picked the rest of our teammates and started the game.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"GO!"

And the balls started flying. I was clinging to the wall for dear life because I hated this game so much. I saw a ball flying to my face. But then a hand stopped it from getting to my face.

It was Anthony's

I smiled "Thanks!" I said

"No probs!"

I was running everywhere like I saw a murder. So I hi behind the tallest person I could find. Luckily it was Butch. so I ran behind him.

He turned around. "Whatcha doing Blue?!"

"Your my human shield!" I said

He just chuckled. This was not a time to be laughing.

**10 minutes later**

It was only me Butch and Buttercup. I was just running around until I saw Buttercup got hit in the chest.

"Buttercup nooo!" I said dramatically

"Go on without me soldier." She said

I ran back behind Butch until he got hit in the leg.

Now it was only three people left Me and Princess and Boomer.

"2 agents One what are you going to do Blue!" She said as she cackled.

Boomer looked at me with the eyes saying 'Throw this ball" He threw the ball at me and I dodged it then I picked it up and threw it. Then Princess dodged it.

"HA!" She said but then all of a sudden it turned around and hit her in the back (Anyone watched that episode of Total Drama Island? Cx) It was a static electricity ball! After that Boomer threw me another ball then I dodged it. After thati picked it up and threw t at him softly. It hit his foot.

"Im dying!" He said dramatically

"Bleh..Im dead"

Everyone started cheering for our team except for princesses friends. Princess walked up to me. ew I could smell her cheap makeup caked on her face.

"Listen here Bitch, You stop flirting with my future boyfriend or else theres hell to pay." She said in my ear. Then she left. I just rolled my eyes.

RING RING RIIING.

"GOOD GAME GROUPES!" The teacher said.

We got into the locker rooms and changed. After that we left.

**6th Period.**

"May I be excused?" I said

"What for?" The teacher said.

"The bathroom." I said innocently.

"Go ahead."

After that I walked around school being bored. I turned a hall and saw Butch and Buttercup KISSING not just kissing! MAKING OUT! I was Shocked. I covered my mouth before I screamed. I ran away happy. My sisters got a Boyfriend. After that I walked around by the cafeteria and saw BLSOOM AND BRICK HOLDING HANDS!.

"Oh what the fuck!" I said

They turned around and saw me and looked shocked. Then I took a picture.

"Bubbles." Blossom said angrily.

I started Running for my life. And them screaming "YOUR DEAD!" At me. I ran back into the class room.

**20 minutes later**

RING RING RIIIIING.

"Ok class your dismissed! Oh and don't forget about Home coming tonight!"

Oh crap I forgot about that!

I here people talking about it and I went to go find my friends.

"Hey blue." They said.

"Hey guys you got dates for homecoming? " I said.

"Me and Brick." Blossom said Blushing.

"Me and Butterbutt are going together." He said as he wrapped there arms around each other.

I see Boomer on a bench alone by the lockers. I wonder why he just standing there.

"Cmon guys lets go!" Mia said and we all started walking.

"Hey guys ill catch up with you I forgot something." I said and starting walking back to the school.

"Ok!" They all said

I got back into the school and went to Boomer.

"Hey Boomer!" I said cheerfully

"Oh hey." He smiled at me.

"So um I was wondering if your taking anyone out for Homecoming?" I said

"Oh about that I already have date." He said rubbing the back of his head. And speak of the devil she came.

"Hey Boom, Ready to go shopping?" She said as she wrapped her legs around boomer.

"Yeah." He said

"Oh and Bubbles, your not really my type anyway." He said as Princess started cackling.

I just stand there shocked. I started walking to the car angry as a mother fucker. I slammed the door of he car and buckled my seatbelt. Everyone just started looking at me.

"What?" I said skeptically

"Oh nothing." They said.

We drove everyone home until it was Me, my sisters, and Anthony.

"Here your stop ladies." He said.

"Thanks Ant." We said.

As I got out the car Anthony puled me back.

"Yeah?" I said slightly annoyed.

"Ill take you to homecoming if you want?" He said smiling.

I smiled widely back at him. "Your the best ant and you know it!" I said as I hugged him.

"Hehe I try."

"Well ill see you tonight?" I asked

"Yeah 8:00pm" He smiled.

"Bye." We both said.

I walked up to the stairs ecstatic. Homecoming is about to be a lot better.

**AND DONE!**

**WHEW THAT WAS ALOT HEHE.**

**Sorry I didn't update sooner I had some family problems :I but now im back!**

**I see some love coming on C: ANTHONYXBUBBLES?**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**

**READ AND REIVIEW!**

**XOXO**

**~SecretlySain**


End file.
